


Aftermath

by leonheart2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of Addictedtobadguys56's fanfiction called 'De-Aged'. I'm not sure how long it'll be, but I've got a rough plan for this. I'm not going to include the first bit here, and highly suggest that you read the first part before this one. That being said, let's get started!</p><p>Liam has found himself on the receiving end of a bad spell. It's up to Brett to take care of him until someone can fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clothes, And All The Trouble They Bring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adictedtobadguys56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/gifts).
  * Inspired by [De-Aged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408554) by [Adictedtobadguys56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56). 



Brett knocked lightly on his bedroom door. "Liam?"

"Go away!" Liam's voice snapped back at him, fast as a whip.

"Liam, none of my clothes will fit you. Let me help."

There was a minute of silence before the door opened. Liam was blushing in the middle of the room, holding up a pair of trousers too big for him, the waist of which was hanging off one hip. Brett put the safety pins he'd been holding between his teeth. He knelt next to Liam and pulled the sides of the trousers, folding them over so that they would stay on Liam's hips.

"Hol tha." He said, the pins making it hard to talk. Liam did, and Brett used a pin for each side. "Thit," he said, nodding to his bed. Liam did as he was told, and Brett rolled up the hems, pinning them in place. He used one on each side of the leg so that they wouldn't fall down.

He looked up and saw Liam blushing furiously. Brett smiled and got a t-shirt from his dresser. "Thanks." Liam slipped it on. "So, what happened?"

"You were hit by a spell that turned you into a six-year-old. The cookies you ate turned you back into..." He looked over at Liam, unsure of how to say what he needed to say. "You." He finished lamely. _God, Brett, nice going. Great explanation. Gets him all the information he needs, doesn't it?_

Liam's blush spread down his neck. "You saw me as a six-year-old?"

"Mmhm. You were cute." Brett smiled and pinched his cheek. Liam slapped his hand away. "You were still grumpy, though."

"Well, what did you expect? It's not like this just magically appeared one day." Liam folded his arms over his chest and looked away. _Of course it didn't. How could I be such an idiot? Of course mentioning it would make him uncomfortable. God damn it. Is it really any wonder we were never friends? Way to go, insensitive prick._

"You're right. I'm sorry." Liam's eyes flicked up to Brett's for a second before looking away again. _What was that look for? Damn, he's cute. I wonder if he'd let me hug him..._ "Can I...give you a hug?" Brett asked cautiously.

Liam bit his lip, looking unsure. _Please say yes. Please._ After a few seconds, he hunched his shoulders and shook his head.

 _Damn. Oh well...at least I can still tease him._ "Alright. How about a cookie?" Liam threw a pillow at Brett, who caught it and laughed.

"I hate you."

Brett tossed the pillow back onto the bed and opened the door. "Come down when you're ready." He shut the door behind him.

Liam came down a few minutes later. "Okay, so...I was a six-year-old."

"Yeah...how do you feel?"

"Pretty alright, considering the circumstances." Brett went and got a cookie. He ate it, smiling. "Would you stop that? Please?" The other two raised their eyebrows at him.

"Nope. It's funny to watch your blush spread _everywhere._ " Liam growled and lunged at Brett, who dodged his attack easily. "Good to know we've got the old Liam back." He held his hand out and Liam grudgingly took it. He hauled Liam to his feet. "Sorry. I promise, no more jokes about cookies."

"Thank you." Liam sat back down on the couch and folded his arms over his chest. "So, what did we actually do? What happened?"

"Well, we were fighting the other pack and their Emissary threw something at you, which somehow turned you back into a six-year-old. We didn't really know what to do, so we took you to Lydia's house. She took care of you for the night."

"And hated us for it." Stiles interjected.

"Yeah...anyway, the next day, we couldn't exactly leave you with Lydia. She was really upset at having to take care of you. So, because Brett knows you and owed us a favour, we asked him. We went and got the cure for your...ailment...and came back here."

"Okay. So, what happened while I was here?" Liam looked at Brett.

"Well, I accepted taking care of you because I thought it was just going to be sixteen-year-old you, although I was confused as to why teenage you would need taking care of. You can imagine my surprise when Scott and Stiles showed up with a little kid. I had no idea what to do at first, but you really wanted to do some puzzles, so we spent the morning doing that."

He thought for a minute, trying to organise what happened when. He kept seeing Liam faceplant into the tree. "You then wanted food, so I asked what you wanted." He smiled. "You said mac and cheese, and while I was getting that ready, you took all the cookies out of the cookie jar."

Liam blushed and sank into the couch. Brett laughed. "You kept saying 'one for now, one for later'. When I turned around, all the cookies were gone, and your pockets were bulging. You said 'what, I didn't take any cookies or anything'."

Liam covered his face with his hands. "Oh God. Now I know why you're so obsessed with embarrassing me with cookies. I bet I did something terrible next, like running, right?"

"No. I held my hand out and you gave them all back. You said sorry, but I made you sit at the table for ten minutes. You weren't very happy about that, but you did it." Liam's eyebrows raised, clearly surprised. "What?"

"Well, I just...I would, when I was younger, usually throw a tantrum or run away." His ears were turning bright pink.

"Well, you _did_ run away, but only when I suggested that we put hotdogs in your mac and cheese because you wanted to have hotdogs then. You said 'I hate your food and I hate you'. As you were running away, you ran face-first into a tree. You thought you were dying. You asked me to carry you back."

"And did you?"

"Yeah. Had to take the long way 'round, because I couldn't jump the fence with you on my back."

Liam bit his lip. "Sorry. I don't really know what I might have been thinking. And I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." _Do you want a cookie? No, can't say that, I promised._

"Stop it. I can see you want to say it again. Don't ask me about fucking cookies, Brett, or I swear I will kill you."

"Sorry. There are just too many opportunities. Anyway, we came back and I put you on the couch, where you fell asleep. I woke you up for dinner, and you watched cartoons for the rest of the evening until Scott and Stiles came, with cookies, which turned you back into you."

"Well, that's not too bad. That has to be one of the best days of my un-childhood. My mother probably would have done anything to have such a good day. Whenever I ask her to tell me what I was like as a kid, she says that 'every day was an adventure in and of itself'."

"Well, that sounds interesting." Brett sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hand. "Do tell me more."

"As interested as I am, guys, I'm going to work now." He threw a look at Stiles, and he floundered for a bit, not really knowing what to do. "Stiles, can you take me?"

"But you have your-" He stopped when he saw Scott's raised eyebrows. "Oh, right, yeah. Dad'll probably want me home anyway." He said quickly. "Bye guys!"

Brett laughed. "He's such an idiot."

"So, you want to hear about my childhood, huh?" Brett nodded eagerly. "Well, how about I tell you one, then you tell me one? Make it even?"

"Alright." Brett waited patiently for Liam to start.

"Well, when I was four, my mum took me to the candy store. That was her first big mistake."

  


Hours later, Brett and Liam had told each other countless anecdotes. Brett looked over at Liam, big smile on his face. "That was hilarious. Did your mum really try to replace you with another kid at the park? Didn't she think the other mum would notice?"

"Oh, she had every intention of getting me back, or so she tells me, but she wanted a day with a child that wouldn't make her want to rip her hair out every five seconds."

Brett smiled. "Awesome." Brett's stomach growled. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I think I could go for a cookie."

"Oh, so you're allowed to joke about it, but I'm not? Talk about double standards." Liam elbowed him in the ribs.

"You're allowed to joke about it too, now. It was just right after it had happened that it wasn't okay. It was too soon. Besides, there are worse things we could have a running joke about." Liam shivered, clearly remembering something unpleasant.

"There have been other running jokes?"

Liam opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "There was one about my IED, one about my dad, and one...one about my step-dad. That was the worst one. 'How could a white kid have a...a-' well, I guess you get the idea."

"How long did they go for?"

"The first one, a year. Second, three and a half years. But the third...the third ran for eight. I guess you're wondering when my dad left. I was six when he died. Mum didn't have a job, so she had to go out and...I know I wasn't the best kid, but I tried."

Brett didn't know what to say, so he didn't. "What did you want?" He asked after a respectable silence. "And if you say either mac and cheese or hotdogs, you are going to be in serious trouble."

"Okay...how about I surprise you? You sit down, and I'll make you something. You _did_ make us lunch."

"Alright. Surprise me." _He can cook? How did I not know that?_

_How would you know anything he didn't tell you? You didn't even knew he existed before he destroyed coach's car, and even then, it was only to tell him that you'd told coach of what he'd done. Why would you know anything about him?_

_Why didn't I make more of an effort? He was on my team, wasn't he? And he's nice. A respectable human being. Did he have any friends? Was he alone?_

He got up and stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "My sister'll be coming home soon. You should make enough for her, too."

"Okay. Thanks." Brett lingered in the doorway. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? I'm not doing anything."

"You look sad." Liam frowned at him. "What's wrong? Do you want me to leave? I can do that. I won't be mad."

"Liam," the sound of Brett's voice stopped Liam's rambling. "At school, at Devonford, did you have any friends?"

Liam's mouth fell open. "What? Where is this coming from?"

"I just...I never tried to make friends with you, even though you were on my team, and I never saw you with anyone else. Mason didn't go to Devonford. Did you have any friends?"

"Yeah, I had a few. They weren't _great_ , but they were friends." He was quiet for a minute. "You know, I got in on a scholarship. Used to go to a state school, got straight A's. Paired with my lacrosse, it looked really good. My parents could never afford to send me to such a nice place. My grades were slipping, though. Even if...even if I hadn't been expelled, I would have lost my scholarship. I don't know which would have hurt them worse."

"I...no, I didn't know that. A straight A student? How did I miss you?" He stood there for a few more seconds, unsure of how to continue. "I was doing...still am doing...terribly. Could use a tutor." He could tell that it was making him feel worse. "At least you have-"

Liam turned and hugged Brett tightly. _Man, he's cute. He's beyond cute. What's beyond cute? Adorable?_ Liam lifted his face to smile at Brett. _Yep, definitely adorable. I am so fucked._ "Thanks, Brett. It really means a lot, even if it is a bit late."

"No problem." There was a knock at the door. Brett left Liam to let his sister in. She hugged him upon entry. She didn't need to knock - she had a key - but she'd always done this just so that she could hug Brett when she got home. She'd started doing it after a particularly bad break-up he'd had. He barely left his bed, so she'd knock on the door until he got up to open it. Upon opening, she would fling herself at him before he could duck out of the way. Eventually, he came to accept his due affection.

"How was your day?"

"Good, I had Liam over. He's still here, making dinner."

"Oh, nice. I went to see April. She and her sister are doing really well. Their mother is sick in bed, so I had to take care of Samson. Then, I had my babysitting job with Trent and Joseph, the little devils. They'd covered the living room table in nutella and marshmallow fluff."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh, it was. When I asked them why, Trent said 'because it's pretty', and Joseph said 'because Trent was doing it'. Honestly, those two are serious troublemakers. Although, I guess all twins are." She poked her head into the kitchen. "Hi, Liam. You need any help?"

"No, I'm doing fine. I didn't know you had a job."

"Yeah. Started two weeks ago. They're not werewolves, but they're definitely supernatural. Hard to tell when they're so young, though. My guess would be imps or elves, with how cheeky they are, but you never know."

"Does Brett have a job?"

"I _did_ , before they fired me. Still haven't gotten an explanation for that. Anyway, how far is dinner?"

Liam put something in the oven. "Half an hour." There were two pots boiling on the stove. One, Brett had seen vegetables go into. Brett's stomach grumbled, and Liam smiled. "If you're so hungry you can't wait..." he threw an orange at Brett, "have some fruit."

Brett didn't usually eat fruit - it was mostly there for Lori to eat. He shrugged and dug the claw of his thumb into the orange, juice running into his palm. He pulled it apart over the sink and tore it into smaller pieces. He ate the flesh of the fruit, amazed at its sweetness. "Isn't citrus supposed to be sour?"

"Not oranges." Lori laughed. "Some oranges are sour, but that's how you know they're not ripe enough."

"I don't know if I like it. I prefer lemons."

"Alright. Well, we've got another twenty-five minutes, so let's get the table set."

  


Twenty-five minutes later, Liam went and got dinner from the kitchen. Brett was surprised to see that he'd put in a considerable effort into making dinner. "Wow, chicken. I didn't even know we had chicken. And rice? How long has it been since we cooked rice?"

Liam blushed. "Wait until you try it."

"I'm okay with that action." Brett sat at the table with Lori to his left, Liam to his right. "You're our guest, you get yours first."

"Okay." Liam helped himself and Lori got hers next. Brett didn't mind being last. He was the oldest. He was going to make sure his sister survived.

Brett took his first mouthful, and was blown away by the flavour. It was a little bit spicy, with an undertone of salt. "This is amazing. Who taught you to cook like this?"

"No one. I learnt by myself. Mum sometimes got sick when I was younger, and I'd have to cook. It soon became my designated job and I taught myself. I learnt, sometimes the hard way, what worked with what." Brett could see him start to get carried away.

"You see, each ingredient has its own personality, and you have to match the personalities. Your whole party would be ruined if you invited the wrong person. So, like for this dish, chicken is a really good meat, because she likes everyone, and almost everyone likes her. Chilli is great for the party starter, because he always brings the best gift. The soy sauce is okay, but he's salty, so you need something sweet so that he doesn't get mad and burn your curtains or something. Rice is nice for the salty things. Pasta is okay, too, but it's made of wheat, which isn't the best thing to pair with salt. Finally, you want to let the chicken, the chilli and the soy sauce to mingle for a while before inviting the rice. If you invite it too early, it'll soak up all the attention."

Brett and Lori just stared at Liam, totally shocked. "So...I guess you know a lot about food then?"

Liam seemed to suddenly realise that he'd gotten carried away, and blushed bright red. "Uh, yeah. I just um-"

"It's okay. If you get Lori started about her books, you'll be here for hours." Brett received a swift kick from his left. They all laughed, though, so he knew they were all good.

  


After doing the dishes, Liam gathered his stuff and left. "Thanks. I had a really great time today, even if I don't remember half of it. It'd be nice to hang out again sometime, although I hope I'm my proper age next time."

"Yeah." Brett wasn't sure whether he had the green light to hug him, or kiss his cheek, or anything. They stood awkwardly for a few seconds. "Uh...see you, I guess."

"Yeah..." Liam's shoulders were shifting uncomfortably. "I'll bring your clothes back tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks." They kept standing there. _Maybe I should hug him. Should I hug him? Would that be okay?_ He took a step forward, and Liam startled.

"Uh, sorry for rambling through dinner. I um...uh...I'm glad you liked it."

 _Okay._ "Yeah. It's fine. Um...are you walking back? You should..." _be careful. Great thing to say, idiot. He's a werewolf, for Christ's sake._

"Yeah. I'll be...I'll be safe. Uh...you take care of yourself too."

"Yep." _God, why is this so awkward? Why is he staying? What does he want me to do?_ "Did you...forget something?"

"I don't know. Let me check." Liam looked down at himself, but he had nothing. He hadn't even come with his phone. Brett frowned and bent down to look into Liam's eyes on his own height.

"Liam..." Liam looked up, startled. He looked terrified before his shoulders dropped. His bit his lip, darted forward and hugged Brett around his neck.

"Thanks. For today. Talking really helped. I haven't felt better in months." Liam sighed and let go.

"Liam, you know you can hug me any time, right? You don't need permission. It's okay." Liam smiled at him, and he really wished he could kiss him. "Now, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Liam smiled sheepishly again. "Thanks. Good night, Brett."

"Good night, Liam."

  


**Liam**

  


_Gosh, that was really great. Never knew he could care so much. And Lori's a darling. I wonder if I should tell Mason...no, this was just for us, I think. It was embarrassing that I got carried away talking about food. I am really looking forward to seeing him tomorrow._ He was genuinely surprised by that notion. Before, he would have loathed the idea of spending a day with the older wolf, but now they were...friends? _I like the idea of friends. Friends is good._

Liam arrived home happy. "Hey, honey. How was your day? I haven't seen you since yesterday."

"Yeah, I was at a friend's house. A new friend. He's a great guy. Maybe I'll bring him 'round sometime. Anyway, I'm tired, and I had dinner at his house, so I'm going to bed, okay?"

"Okay. Good night, sweetheart." She came over and kissed his cheek.

"'Night mum."

Liam went up to his room and unpinned the trousers. He slipped them off and folded them neatly. He took the shirt off and folded it too. He got ready for bed, brushing his teeth and putting on pyjamas. He collapsed onto his mattress and fell asleep almost instantly.

  


Liam woke up and dressed eagerly. He skipped breakfast, going to Brett's house. He knocked on Brett's door, and Lori opened it.

"Brett's not up yet. Why were you wearing his clothes, anyway?"

"Well, I know it sounds weird, but I was actually turned into a six-year-old." 

Lori laughed and led him inside. "Alright then, whatever you say. It's already eight, though, so you should go and wake him up. You going to practice together?"

"That wasn't the plan, but he could always use the practice, couldn't he?"

Lori laughed again. It sounded like the tinkling of tiny bells. "Yeah. You know where his room is?"

"Yeah." Liam went upstairs to Brett's room and knocked on the door. Brett groaned from inside.

"Coming." He said sleepily. There was the shuffling of feet and Brett opened his door, with only pyjama pants on. "Oh, Liam. Come in." He stepped aside and let Liam in. "I see you have my clothes."

"Yeah. Where do you want them?"

"I'll put them away. It's okay. So, you're over here early. Did you even eat breakfast?"

Liam blushed deeply. "No."

Brett chuckled and got clothes from his dresser. "Close your eyes and I will magically be dressed when you open them." Liam smiled, but closed his eyes. He sneaked a peek through his fingers, seeing the soft curve of Brett's buttocks. He felt his cheeks heat up and closed his eyes. "Okay. You can open them now."

Liam opened his eyes and Brett was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "That was quick."

"Well, I _did_ say it would be magical, didn't I?"

"True. Lori asked if we were going to practice lacrosse. I didn't bring my stuff, but we could swing by my place."

"Oh, I was going to go shopping today. We need some stuff from the supermarket, but we could hang out at the mall." Brett started walking down the stairs, and Liam followed him.

"Sounds like fun. Should we get breakfast on our way?"

"Sure. What do you want?" He asked as they got into the car.

"Hmm...I don't really like fast food for breakfast, but no restaurants will be open this early."

"No, but cafes and bakeries will. Cafes have toast and sandwiches and other things. And you know what a bakery's got."

"I like bakeries better. I'll get a pie."

"Pie? For breakfast?"

Liam frowned and checked his pockets. _Did I bring my wallet?_ He came up with nothing. "A meat pie. You know what I mean. We'll still need to swing by my house, unless you want to buy me breakfast. Didn't bring my wallet."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll buy you breakfast and take you to a movie. You did, after all, make an _amazing_ dinner last night. I think I even dreamt about it."

Liam blushed. "Alright. But I'm buying next time. You can't use my cooking skills as an excuse every time."

"I'm okay with that."

They arrived at the bakery ten minutes later. Liam got a steak pie, and Brett got a finger bun. Liam tried not to, but he looked at the cakes. They always amazed him, how delicate they looked. He'd never tried one, of course - his parents didn't have the money to spend on fancy cakes. "Go and sit outside. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." Liam chose a table and sat. He pulled his phone out, finding that he had a text from his mother.

**Where are you?**

**Hanging out with friends**

**Be safe** Liam rolled his eyes.

 **Yes mum** Brett came out with four bags. _Four? Why does he...? Oh no. Oh no, he didn't..._

"Brett..."

"Nope. Can't give them back. Already paid for, sorry."

"Oh no. How much-"

"Nope." He shook his head and sat down. "I'm not telling you. Besides, you've never had one before, have you?" Liam looked away, embarrassed. Brett's hand squeezed his forearm comfortingly. "Eat your pie, alright? We'll have the cakes later." Brett's hand was still resting warmly on his arm. Liam looked up at him and smiled. He picked up his pie, smothered it in tomato sauce and took a huge bite. "Wow. Isn't that hot, though?"

"A bi'" He said, with his mouth still full. He swallowed half of it before continuing. "Ne'er really fel' 'eat."

"I'm sorry. What was that? Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to talk with your mouth full?" Brett asked, laughing.

"Never really felt heat." He repeated after swallowing the rest of his mouthful.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I get cold really easy, though."

"Well, you're lucky you have me, then. I'll keep you warm." Brett made to hug Liam, but he shied away from his grasp.

"I'd rather freeze to death, but thanks for the offer."

"Well, they always say it's the thought that counts, right?" The lady from the bakery came and put two drinks on the table.

"Two milkshakes, one strawberry, one caramel."

Brett smiled brightly at her. "Thanks." Liam glared at Brett when the lady left. "What? Strawberry's your favourite, right?"

"Yeah, but how did you know that?"

"You told me yesterday. We even made one."

"Oh." Liam blushed again and bit his lip. "Still...how much was-"

"Nope. I told you, I'm not telling you." Liam sighed and drank. It was a good milkshake. _He's as stubborn as me._ Brett seemed satisfied with this response, and drank from his own glass.

Once they were finished, they headed for the cinema at the shopping mall.

The next movie they wanted to see was in half an hour, so they walked around the mall for a while. They talked as if they'd been friends forever.

They didn't realise that they'd missed the start of the movie. They kept walking until they sat down to eat the cakes. "Oh, I just realised - we missed the movie."

"Yeah. We did. Huh. Didn't realise. Oh well, we can always catch the next one."

"Yeah..." They finished eating and stood to leave. Unfortunately, the people next to them stood up too. Liam turned into the guy standing up, and his half-full drink spilt all over him.

"Oh. Oh God, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" As the shock faded, a wave of anger hit him. He started to get lost in the raging storm. _No, please don't get angry at this poor kid. He did nothing wrong. Don't do it._

Liam felt his control slipping. Just as he was about to punch the poor kid, Brett stepped in, pulling him away. He dragged him to the car, shoved him in the passenger seat and buckled his belt for him. He slammed the door closed, rocking the car, but Liam didn't pay it any mind. He was glad Brett was doing this for him, because it would have taken way too much control and fine motor skill to attempt even one of those tasks. Brett went around to the driver's side and started the car. As he screeched out of the parking lot, he started yelling at Liam. "What the _hell_ was that? He apologised, and you were just going to punch his face in?"

"Gee, I'm sorry, maybe I should have _chosen_ not to get angry at him. I mean, it's not like I have any medical conditions that would prevent me from doing that, right? If there was a switch I could flip that would turn this stupid thing off, don't you think I'd have done it by now?"

Brett seemed to calm down a bit at that, but he was still clearly angry. "Why didn't you use 'the sun, the moon, the truth'? You almost shifted right in front of him."

"You think I wasn't _trying_? Liam knew that if this continued, he would only be able to scream. It took too much effort to talk. It was so much easier to just _break_ things.

"Then you try harder." Brett pressed.

"How hard do you want me to try? I've been trying for years."

"That's an excuse. You try harder."

Liam couldn't help it any more. He screamed, just as Brett parked his car. He jumped out and stormed inside. Brett was right behind him. "I wish you were still a six-year-old!" Everything stopped. "Liam, I didn't-" He tried to reach for Liam, but he shook him off.

"You know what? I wish I was still a six-year-old too! I was so blissfully unaware when I was six! My dad hadn't died from drug abuse, we didn't know I had IED, mum didn't have to do _horrible_ things just for us to eat! I had nothing to worry about! So, yeah, you might have liked me better when I was six, but so did I!" Liam didn't wait for Brett to answer. He stormed into Brett's room and slammed the door. "The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth." In stead of calming him, it pushed him over the edge.

_Why should his stupid Buddhist incantation make me feel calmer? What the hell has he **ever** done for me, except make my life miserable? God damn his stupid smile, his generosity, his-_

_Compassion? Empathy? Guilt? He let you stay here when you needed someone to look after you, he made his own clothes fit you, he took you out today, gave you something-_

_Shut up._ "Shut up!" He wasn't aware that he'd screamed it at the top of his lungs. His fist crashed, full-force, into Brett's wall. His photo frames rattled, some falling to the floor. He went to punch something else, but Brett caught his wrist.

"Liam, I'm sorry." Liam was struggling against his grip, trying to get him to let go. "Can you stop trying to destroy my house? Please?"

Liam was still angry, though. Brett's words fell on a raging tide of strong emotion. He struggled even harder, but Brett tightened his hold. He tugged on Liam's wrist and pulled him in close. Liam fell limply against him, all of his fight gone. He was exhausted. "I hate you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't wish that you were six years old. I like you how you are."

Liam could only manage to repeat his earlier sentiment. "I hate you," he whispered, fists knotting in Brett's shirt.

"I know."

After a few minutes, Liam could say more than 'I hate you'. "I still would have gotten angry, you know? If I was six. In fact, that argument in the car...it would have just been screaming."

"I'm sorry. Take a shower and then we'll get you changed, okay?" Liam bit his lip, looking around at Brett's room. Brett grabbed his chin, forcing Liam to look at him. "Hey, we'll clean that up later, okay? Come on, clothes off. I'll go and get you a towel."

Brett left and Liam undressed. _Oh God. I told him about dad. I told him about mum. What's happening? Why am I so open with him?_ Liam stopped undressing at his underwear, finger hooked into the waistband. When Brett came back, Liam was still standing there. "Oh, God. Liam!" He covered his face with his hands. Liam was still in a daze. He went over and hugged him. "Liam? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Brett. I don't hate you."

Brett sighed. "I know, but you need a shower. I got a towel and safety pins. Go on, it's okay." Liam stepped away from Brett and took the towel. He glanced back at Brett, who was busying himself by tidying his already tidy room.

He sighed and turned the shower on, letting the warm water flow over his body. He stepped out of the shower and Brett handed his a pair of trousers that had safety pins in it. "Tell me how they fit."

Liam tried putting his leg through. _How small do you think I am?_ "It's too small. I can't fit."

"Okay, hand them back." He did, and Brett fiddled with the waist. He handed them back to Liam, taking care not to look at his naked body.

Liam tried them on for size, but they were now far too big. "Brett, they're too big. Why don't you just come in here and do it? You had no trouble yesterday."

"I was trying to be polite, but if you insist..." He knelt in front of Liam. "If you're so eager to have me see you naked, why don't you just walk around without clothes?"

"Well, I did get pretty close."

"True." Liam felt a blush rise on his cheeks as Brett moved onto his left hip.

"Brett?"

"Mm?"

Are you done yet?" Brett chuckled and gave him a hug.

"Yes, I'm done." He stepped back and gave Liam a shirt. "Don't want you to get cold, do we?"

"I thought that was what you were here for?"

"You're right." Brett hugged him again, tighter this time. "Feeling warm yet?"

"Yeah." Liam sighed. "I should get back home. I haven't spent any of my weekend with my mum yet."

"Cool. I'll see you later, yeah? If only for you to give me my clothes back." Brett nudged him with his elbow. "Next weekend?"

"Next weekend. And _I'll_ get us a meal next time, remember?"

"I do, but I think I'd much prefer that we made something together."

Liam sniffed. "What, like a married couple? I'd rather not."

Brett raised his eyebrows. "So you'd rather go on a date?"

Liam stiffened. _Did we go on a date today? I mean, he paid for me and everything. And we even argued like we were-_ "Liam. Liam, don't worry about it. We didn't go on a date today. We just hung out. It doesn't matter that I paid for you. I was just doing something nice."

"I...okay." Liam walked downstairs with Brett. They stood in the doorway, like they had last night, but it wasn't anywhere near as awkward. "So, I'll see you later. Do we have a game on Friday, I don't remember."

"No, but you can stay over if you want."

"I'll ask mum, but I think she's freaking out as it is." He hugged Brett. "See you. Have a good week." He called over his shoulder as he walked down the driveway.

  


**Brett**

  


Brett sighed as he watched Liam go. _"I wish you were still a six-year-old."_ He didn't know what had come over him, for him to say that. _Well, I'll still have to go to the shops to get the groceries. Better go now._ He locked the door and walked to his car. He never got there.

Two werewolves jumped out of nowhere and attacked him. He tried to defend himself, but they were too much. He tried to howl for Liam's help, but they knocked him out. The last thing he thought was _why?_


	2. Kidnapped

**Okay, writer's note or whatever: I've decised to change tenses, just because. It makes it a lot easier to write if I'm not going back and changing the tenses all the time, so that's the main reason why, but I also think it'll work better for this fic. Also, I'm sorry it took so long to get this next part up. I was working on my other stories mostly because I didn't really know where to go from the point I'd stopped at. But we've got all that figured out now. Having said that, here is the second chapter!**

  


**Liam's POV**

  


**Monday, 2:30 AM**

The thing that lets Liam know that this is a dream is the fact that he has no idea how he got here. He's holding a sword in his hand - _a sword_ \- and is seeing Brett fall to the ground, arrow sticking out of his chest. He knows instinctively that it's tipped with wolfsbane, and that Brett won't be recovering from this one. His sword clatters to the ground. "Brett?" His voice is small and soft, as though if it were any louder, Brett would shatter.

Brett looks towards Liam, and his heart stops - Brett's lips are parted, blood pouring out like a fountain and his eyes are wide with fear and surprise. Liam rushes to Brett's side and catches him on his slow-motion descent to the floor. "Liam?"

"Yeah. I'm here. I'm here, Brett. I'm here, baby." He kisses Brett's temple softly. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine."

Brett tries to speak, choking on the blood falling from his lips. "It hurts." He manages finally, eyes searching Liam's face.

Liam brushes Brett's hair out of his eyes. "I know. I know, baby. It's going to be okay. Hurting is good. It means you're alive. Hold on for me, okay? Just..." He chokes back tears. "Just hold on, baby." He grabs Brett's hand in his and squeezes. He feels as though he's never called Brett 'baby' before, but also that it feels natural and _right_ to do it. He's not sure when he fell for Brett, he just knows that he did, and that he's now losing him - and it hurts beyond anything he had ever imagined he could feel.

Brett coughs wetly. "I don't think I can."

"Brett..." Liam moans, "Brett, don't leave me. Please. I can't...I can't go on without you. Brett, please, please stay."

Brett's face softens. "You know, Li, all I ever really wanted..." He reaches out and touches Liam's cheek, "was to kiss you."

Liam holds back a sob. He lifts the corners of his lips slightly before leaning down and kissing Brett gently, being careful to avoid the arrow in his chest. When he pulls back, Brett's not breathing any more. "I love you, baby. I love you so much." He whispers against Brett's lips before breaking down completely. Scott's warm hands pull him away after a few minutes of mindless weeping.

"Liam. Liam, we need to go. I'm so sorry. Liam. Come on, buddy."

Liam reluctantly gets to his feet and leans on Scott for support. He's met by Mason's upset visage, and his heart sinks. "I'm sorry, Mason. I don't-"

"I don't care about your excuses. You _knew_ how I felt, and you went and fell for him anyway. What kind of a friend are you? You betrayed my trust, Liam. I can't do this any more. You take _everything_ from me." He turns and storms away.

Liam calls after him desperately, a panic building in his chest. "I'm sorry. I fell so fast, I didn't even know it was happening. I'm sorry! Mason, I'm sorry! Please! I just lost him! I can't lose you too!" He keeps calling words to Mason's back, and he breaks down yet again, head in his hands. As he sinks to the ground, he howls, and it's the most heart-breaking sound he's ever heard.

Liam wakes soaked in sweat, his last mournful cry ringing in his ears. He sits up in bed and calls Brett. There's no answer. He gets up and paces the room for a minute before trying again. Again, there's no answer. He hangs up in frustration and calls again. Again, no answer. "Ugh. Why don't you just pick up?" He asks his phone angrily.

"Liam?" His mother peeps around the door to his room. "What are you doing, sweetie?"

"Just nightmares. I'll be fine."

She spots his phone in his hand. "Who are you trying to call at this hour?" She asks, nodding to it.

"Uh..." Liam squirms under her gaze. "No one. I was just...checking the time." He clicks his phone on and blinks at the brightness. He balks at the time shown. 2:38 AM. "Is it really that time?"

His mother comes over and takes the phone out of his hand. "Yes, darling." She wraps him in a lose hug. "Now, why don't you get some more sleep? It's a school day tomorrow, you know? I'll come in and wake you." She puts his phone in her pocket. "Don't worry. Whoever you dreamt about will still be alive when you next wake up."

"Thanks mom. And...yeah. It was just a dream, right?" He doesn't feel entirely convinced of that, but what else could it be? A prophecy? _Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if that's a thing. I mean, I'm a werewolf, and I was turned into a six-year-old last Friday._ Liam thinks as he yawns and falls back asleep.

  


**Monday, 6:24 AM**

When Liam next wakes, it's to his mother's warm smile. "Hey, sweetie. Time to get up for school." She kisses his forehead and smooths back his hair. She has a slight frown on her face. "Did you have any more nightmares? You were tossing and turning all through the night."

"Not that I remember. Did I keep you up?" Liam asks guiltily. It's not fair that he gets sleep while his mother doesn't.

"No, it's okay. I was just a bit worried." She hands back Liam's phone. "Your friend didn't call back."

"Okay. Thanks." Liam's mother gives him a final kiss and leaves him to get ready.

Liam frowns at his phone. He calls Brett again, but he still doesn't pick up. He sends a quick text and gets ready for school. When he sits down to breakfast, there's still no answer. He decides to swing by Brett's before school.

"I'm going now, okay?"

"You're really early."

"Yeah, I want to go to my friend's house. He still hasn't picked up yet. I sent him a text, but he hasn't replied to that either."

"That might not mean that anything's wrong. He might still be asleep." His mother says.

"Yeah...maybe..." Liam says slowly, not really sure that he believes it. "I don't know...I'd still like to swing by. I'd like to see his sister."

"Do you want me to take you there on my way to work?"

"Uh...no, I should be able to take the bus. Thanks. I'll see you later. Have a good day."

"You too, sweetheart." Liam kisses her cheek as he exits the house.

  


**Monday, 7:15 AM**

"Brett?" Liam knocks on the door. Lori opens it after a few seconds.

"Yeah? What's up, Liam?" Lori says, yawning.

"Have you seen Brett? I called him several times and texted him, but he hasn't answered."

"No. I haven't seen him all night. I tried to call him too. He didn't get the groceries, either." Lori frowns. "But if you didn't get any answer either, maybe we should be worried. Usually, if he stays over at someone else's house without telling me before hand, he'll text me. But I have nothing. I should ask Satomi."

"Okay. I have to get to school...but text me if you find anything, yeah?"

"Okay. Sure." Lori closes the door behind her as she steps out of the house. She hugs Liam tightly. "I hope I find him, and soon. It's been over twelve hours since I last heard from him. He usually sends me texts every two. I'm getting worried."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find him. I mean, where could he have gone, right?" Even as he says it, he doesn't believe his own words. He knows that Lori doesn't believe it, either.

"Thanks for trying, Liam, but I know you don't believe that. I know you know I don't believe it either. Something's wrong. I can feel it." Lori says with conviction.

Liam swallows. "Yeah...I...I want to help you look. I'll call mom, tell her I'm not going to school. Let's find Brett together."

Lori smiles. "Thanks."

  


**Brett's POV**

**Monday, 7:32 AM**

Brett wakes bound to a table. He struggles against his restraints for as long as he can muster the strength. He tries to stay quiet in order to not alert anyone nearby - who are probably hostile, by the looks of the place; he's in an old warehouse, the windows mostly covered by taped up cardboard. There are makeshift rooms made by old hospital curtains on their racks. The only way it would be even more the picturesque cliché bad guy hideout would be if there were crates of guns and blood spatters. He makes no progress on his bindings, and groans. Nothing seems to be moving, but when the focuses his hearing, he can hear three heartbeats nearby. _Probably my captors_ Brett thinks sourly. He doesn't want to draw their attentions, but he doesn't really have a choice.

This is when Brett starts on his second tactic; screaming for help. "Hello! Is anyone there?" Brett calls. For a few minutes, there's no answer. Then, something moves in the darkness next to his head.

"Hello, Brett. Finally awake, I see." A sickly sweet voice says from behind his left ear.

Brett feels a shiver run up his spine at the warm breath on his face and neck. "How do you know my name? Who are you? Why did you take me?"

The voice chuckles. "Patience, young Beta. We will tell you what you wish to know." A face looms out of the darkness, smirking tauntingly at him. It's a middle-aged man, quite attractive, with a bushy brown beard and short, stylish brown hair, slicked back in a style that screams 'sixties'. "We know your name because our Emissary told us. We are a rival pack, and we took you so we could lure Liam into our pack. We'll only let you live if both of you agree to join, and you're going to join to save baby Liam. Because he _will_ be but a babe when he comes. Tonight, you will tell us where Liam sleeps, and we shall change him back into a six-year-old, maybe even younger. And then, Scott shall have no choice but to come to us, and we shall give him the help he needs, if only Scott agrees to allow his first Beta into our pack. And he'll want to join, because you're here."

"Yeah, good luck with that, buddy. Liam doesn't like me, and I don't like him. It was because only of you that we even _talked_ two days ago. And now we're...I don't know...friends?"

"Oh, Brett," the guy frowns, "you know I can tell when you lie, right?" He flashes his eyes red. "I'm an Alpha, silly boy." He jabs a needle into Brett's flesh. "Now, I'm going to inject you with this, and then you're going to tell me where Liam lives."

"Even if I knew - which I don't - I wouldn't tell you. Scott saved me once. I owe him, and by extension Liam, my life. There's nothing you can-" Brett's cut off by his own scream as liquid fire sears through his veins. He's in pain for about two minutes before dipping into unconsciousness, fighting the effects of the truth serum all the while.

  


**Liam's POV**

**Monday, 9:53 AM**

Liam thinks back on his words to Brett in his dream as he's looking for him. ' _I can't...I can't go on without you._ ' He's not sure what brought on those words - he's only known him for two days. That's not the normal course of thoughts, right? _It was just a dream. It doesn't matter._ But even as he scolds himself, he can't shake the feeling that it _means_ something, that all of this means something. He turns to Lori, who's starting to get frantic.

"Lori." She turns at the sound of his voice. "I don't think we're going to find anything. Not here, at least." They're searching through his car, having already searched his bedroom several times over, and called him on eighteen separate occasions. Lori throws herself down onto the back seat of his car and puts her face in her hands.

"But we should have found him by now. The fact that we haven't...I can't bear to think about it. I mean, who could over-power a werewolf? And it's not like he was sick or old, either. He should have come home by now." She sobs softly, and Liam slides onto the seat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"We'll find him. Soon. Really soon, and then we can beat him up for not telling us where he was, and I can-" _'Demand kisses for making me worry.' Was I really going to say that?_ He shakes his head to clear it. _No way. I'm just tired._

"You can what?" Lori prompts with a small smile.

"Make him pay for more cakes. And keep me warm at night. He promised to be my personal heater, you know?"

Lori allows herself a small laugh. "I didn't know that. I hope you get to have that someday." She puts her head on his shoulder. "You know, if you decide to date him, there's no one else I'd rather do it. He likes you. I can tell." She sighs. "I just hope we find him alive and whole. After losing our parents, all we had was each other. I can't lose him, Liam."

"I'm not interested in dating him, Lori. If anything..." _Am I really doing this?_ He pushes aside his doubts. "If anything, I'd want to date you."

Lori looks up at him through her eyelashes. "So you don't like him like that?"

Liam shakes his head. "No, we're just friends."

"Well, I...I still know that he loves you, and I won't take advantage of that. I...you're really attractive, Liam, but...no."

"Okay. That's fine." Just then, Liam spots a white strip of paper blowing in the wind, tied around the car's antenna. "Hey, look at this." He takes it down and reads what's on the paper. _We only want Liam. Bring him to us and Brett will be unharmed_ Liam gives the note to Lori.

"If they wanted you, why would they take Brett?" She blushes and looks up. "Not that I want you gone either, but that doesn't make sense."

"I know. Maybe we should ask Scott."

Liam and Lori agree to go to Scott, and leave the house to talk to him.

  


**Brett's POV**

**Monday, 10:24 AM**

"Where does Liam live, Brett?"

"I. Don't. Know." Brett growls through his teeth, his eyes flashing warningly.

The Alpha turns to his Emissary. "How long does this truth serum take to work?"

"It should be working now. Maybe he's telling the truth." He shrugs. "Maybe you're not asking the right questions." He walks over to Brett and places a hand on his shoulder. "How would you find Liam?"

Brett looks at him like he's an idiot. "Call him. Text him. _Follow his scent_."

"Of course! Except that we don't know how Liam smells. But thanks for the tip about texting him, Brett." He kisses Brett's cheek softly. "Now, Brett, we can't force you to call him, but you're going to do it anyway. Because if you don't, we're going after Lori."

Horror fills Brett's chest. "No. No, don't."

"Come on, Brett. Call Liam. Tell him what we want you to. Just give us a minute to figure out what we want you to say."

Brett's captors come back just a few minutes later with a sheet of paper. They untie Brett, keeping a close eye on him, and hand him the paper. "This is what we want you to say, Brett. So, call him or we're going after Lori. We'll bring her here and kill her in front of you."

With shaking hands, Brett gets out his phone. He scrolls through his contacts and clicks on Liam's number. He brings it to his ear as his eyes scan the page.

Brett's call is picked up immediately. "Brett?" Brett's surprised to hear Lori's voice.

"Hey, Lori, where's Liam?" Brett asks, wishing he just had more time.

"He wants to talk to you." He can hear the disappointment in her voice, and his heart sinks.

Liam's voice is then on the other end of the call. "Brett? Where are you? Just tell me if you're with someone else."

"Liam...Liam, I don't have much time. I...they've given me a list of things they want to know."

"They? Who's they? Where are you?"

"I can't..." Brett looks at the list. It's so small, it's barely worth the effort of calling him, but he's glad he got the chance to talk to them. "I have to ask you these, and if...if I don't get the truth, Liam, they're going to kill Lori. Please. Please just answer."

"Okay. Yeah. Just...describe where you are. We can't find your scent trail. We don't know where you are, who you're with..."

Brett's surprised by a sob that escapes his throat. "I can't. I'm sorry. I..." He reads off the list. "Liam, I...where do you live?"

"What?"

"Where do you live? What's your address?"

"I...twenty-seven Tessa road." Brett can tell that Liam's looking at Lori, thinking about her dying, because he sounds so defeated.

Brett's phone is ripped from his fingers. "No, don't! He won't answer you! He doesn't trust you! He-" Brett's cries are cut off by a hand being clamped over his mouth, and he slowly slips into unconsciousness. As his vision fades, he sees the Alpha crush his phone.

  


**Liam's POV**

**Monday, 10:50 AM**

"Brett! Brett!" Liam hangs up. "He's not answering any more. I told him where I live, which was probably the worst decision of my life." Liam sighs. "Maybe we should wait for them at my house. Let's set a trap, catch them and make them give Brett back."

"Yeah." Scott says sceptically. "I don't know. It kind of feels like...they're going to be expecting it, you know? It feels like they've got this all planned out, and they know exactly what we're going to do. It...it feels like we're just puppets."

"I know, but we have to do _something_. Are we just going to let them come into my home and...and what? We don't even know why they wanted to know! They could kill my parents! They could do anything!" Liam's having a panic attack, and Scott knows it.

"Liam, Liam, you're freaking out, okay? Just sit down with me. Come on. Come over here." Scott beckons Liam to his bed, where he sits him down. "It's okay. Nothing's going to happen. We're going to wait for them at your house, okay? Nothing's going to happen. We're going to get them."

"Okay...okay." Liam says, breathing hard.

Scott kneels in front of him and rubs his shoulders. "It'll be okay. We'll get him back, okay?"

Liam nods quickly. "Yeah. Okay." His breathing slows a little, but it's still coming fast and hard, so Scott just holds him.

When Liam's calmed down, they continue to discuss how they're going to lay an ambush for the rival pack. As they agree on the details, though, Liam can't help but feel that it will all be for nothing.

  


**Scott's POV**

**Tuesday 12:09 AM**

Liam's asleep in his bed when Scott hears the squeak of floorboards. He looks at Kira next to him - maybe Stiles and Mason just missed the signs, or fell asleep - but deep down, he knows what's happened; they've been knocked out, and these people mean business.

Kira sees the shadow on the floor first, and gestures to Scott. He crouches down and waits in the shadows for the invader, but the footsteps pass Liam's room. Lori and Malia are waiting in Liam's parents' room, so they've got that area covered. _But there's still so much unprotected ground here. And we don't know how many there are, where they're all going. And if Liam's parents wake up, we're all in for it._ Scott pushes his doubts aside, and prays that Lori and Malia are awake and able to stop whatever comes next. He hears another set of footsteps on the stairs, but he's too late. Something smashes into the side of the head with enough force to - werewolf or not - knock him out. He hopes that the others have more success in fending off their foe, but in his heart, he knows they've failed to protect Liam.

  


**Brett's POV**

**Tuesday, 3:40 AM**

Brett wakes in a different place to the times previous. He looks around, but it's mostly indistinct. Brett tries to pull his wrists apart, but they're bound firmly behind his back with something he guesses is rope which is too strong for him to break. He tries to twist his hands out, even tries to lengthen his hands and squash them to make them smaller, but all it does is get him rope burn. He moans in pain, and the door is swung open to reveal the Emissary of the rival pack. He smiles sweetly at Brett.

"Hello, little pup. How are you feeling?"

"Go to Hell, you son of a bitch." Brett growls back.

The Emissary tuts. "That's no way to treat your future Alpha."

"That's what this is all about?" Brett's stunned.

"Oh yes. After I get Liam into the pack, and you, I'm going to get the bite. It's been promised to me. And then, when he's bitten me, I'm going to kill him. And you're-" he sits on Brett's lap, "going to help me."

"I'll never help you." Brett growls. He spits into his face.

The Emissary sighs and wipes the spit off his face. "Brett, don't you see that I hold absolute power over you? I know who you love. I know what you care about. And this time, I'm not threatening Lori." Brett feels a rock of dread settle in the pit of his stomach. "This time, it's Satomi."

"No." Brett whispers.

"Oh yes, Brett. I'm going to kill _everyone_. There'll be no one left when I'm finished. And that's why you're going to help me."

"You leave her alone!" Brett tugs at his restraints with more vigour than before, wanting only to claw at him. He didn't get any hedge-way. The Emissary laughs.

"I'm not going to touch her...if you do what I want. And...if you don't do what I want, after I've killed your precious Alpha, I'm going to start with your teammates. Maybe I'll even let you watch as I torture them." He looks thoughtful. "Maybe I'll even-"

"Okay. Okay. Fine. What do you want me to do?" Brett feels awful for relenting, but he can't bare to think about what he might have been about to say.

A slow smile spreads across the man's face. "I want you to act as though you've heard nothing of my plan. And then, when I tell you to, I want you to take Liam to a safe place and wait until I say it's okay. That's all for now, but remember, Brett, I have all the power over you. I can destroy you." He leaves Brett with that final warning.

Brett tries hard to struggle free of his bonds. Tears slip from his eyes as the ropes cut into his just-healed flesh. His bound wrists feel like they're on fire. Eventually, he just can't do it any more. He lets his head drop to his chest. "I'm sorry, Liam. Satomi, Lori, Jackie, Harry, Andy, Daniel, Greg, all of you, I'm so sorry."

  


**Liam's POV**

**Tuesday, 7:25 AM**

Liam wakes and runs down the stairs. He sees his mother, and a wave of affection courses through his body. "Mommy!" He squeals and runs to her, clutching at her legs. To his surprise, his mother screams.

She runs up the stairs, shaking Liam off of her leg. "Liam!" She screams. "Liam, baby! Liam!" She enters his room, and Liam follows her. He sees her tear the sheets off his bed. Liam feels like shrinking back into the wall, but he moves closer to the whirlwind of fabric.

"Mommy?" He asks timidly.

She spins to look at him, and he flinches back. "You're not my son. My son's sixteen years old."

"But...but...I'm Liam. Your son. Please. Mommy."

Liam's mother ignores him, and keeps looking through his room. She even goes to his bathroom, calling his name. When she comes back, she kneels in front of him and searches his face. "But how?" She sighs and stands up. "Well, I'd best call work and school. Tell them you're sick."

Liam tilts his head. "But I'm fine. At least, I don't feel sick."

"I know, but you're not your usual self. You're six. I know you don't remember it, but you were sixteen yesterday, sweetheart. But...there's no denying that you're my son." She sighs heavily. "Well, I don't really know how we'll tell your step-father. I'm just...come here." She picks Liam up and takes him to his messed up bed. Vaguely, he knows she's reeling in shock.

"Mommy?" He takes her hand and kisses her cheek. She smiles at him. "Mommy? Are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm..." She starts hyperventillating and hugs Liam close. "Baby." Liam pushes his face into her neck and wraps his arms around her as far as they'll go. She claws at his shoulders and her breath hisses through his hair. "Li-Liam. Liam, baby, I...I..."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just...just call...call your step-dad, baby. Then give me the phone."

"Okay." Liam runs to the kitchen and grabs the phone off the small table in the living room - he doesn't know that he has a mobile phone because he only got his mobile when he was fifteen. He dials his step-father's number, because he knows it by heart, as he runs up the stairs. "Mommy, I've got the phone. I dialled the number, but I didn't call him yet."

"Okay. Thanks." She seems calmer now, and she strokes Liam's cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart. Can you just wait outside, please?"

Liam smiles. "Okay." He backs out of the room and closes the door. He hears a groan from the bathroom and goes to look. He tries to open the door, but it's completely blocked by an unconscious body.

The groaning continues, and a hand reaches towards the door. "Liam..." Scott groans.

"I'm here, but the door's blocked. You'll have to move someone."

Scott stands and moves Lori's unconscious form. The next is Stiles, then Malia. He opens the door, careful to avoid his friends' limbs. He gasps when he sees Liam. "You're...oh, I'm sorry, Liam. We were supposed to be protecting you."

"I don't remember. But I'm sure you did your best." He shrugs. Scott kneels down in front of him.

"Liam, show me your eyes. Like this." He flashes his werewolf eyes at him.

Liam does the same, and Scott frowns. "What? What's wrong?"

"Do you remember someone by the name of Brett?"

Liam smiles happily. "Yeah! He took care of me for a while. He was really nice." His smile is replaced by a frown. "Why? What happened to him?"

"He's been taken away, Liam, and the people who've taken him want you in exchange."

Liam's frown deepens, matching Scott's expression. "But why? Why do they want me?"

"We're not sure, Liam. Stiles has a theory, and I don't like it one bit. He thinks they want you for your power. The fact that you're still a werewolf stands testament to that. But _why?_ Why a six-year-old? Why now? Why take Brett? Why are you a six-year-old again? Is Brett now going to show up as a six-year-old? Argh!" Scott throws up his hands. "Why don't we know _anything_ about these guys? Who are they? Where did they come from? Why do they want you? Why only you? I mean, they've made it pretty obvious they didn't hit you with that spell by accident. And you don't remember being sixteen. Why? Why do you remember two days ago, but not yesterday?"

Liam's not really paying attention - he's looking behind him, examining an older man that he doesn't recognise. "Um...Scott?"

Scott turns to Liam. "Yeah? What's up?"

"The others are waking up." He gestures to behind Scott, and goes into the bathroom. He cautiously inhales the man's scent - _human_. He's confused by his presence.

Scott seems to be too. "Liam, do you know who this is?"

Liam peers closer at the man, but shakes his head. "No, but if you're telling the truth, and I don't remember, he might be my neighbour. When I was five and a half, my neighbour was moving out, so he might be my 'new' neighbour. Maybe he heard the noise, came to see what was happening, and was knocked out."

As it turns out, that's exactly what transpired. He also seems taken aback by Liam's age, but Scott comes up with the brilliant idea that Liam is actually Liam's young cousin, Tate. "I didn't know Liam had a cousin, let alone one identical to Liam."

"Uh...well now you do..." Stiles smiles. He woke up just in time to listen to the guy's testimony. The guy, whose name they still don't know, looks between the three of them and the three unconscious girls.

"So...what happened? I heard a terrible racket coming from over here last night."

Stiles and Scott quickly exchange glances. "Drunk." They say together. The guy raises his eyebrow. "Yeah. We...Liam was having a get-together, and...we...uh...we had a few drinks, and then decided..." Scott looks helplessly at Stiles, who picks up where he left off.

"And then....we decided that we should all get in the shower, because we were...playing a game. A drunk game. But then we didn't all fit, and..." the guy's eyebrows have nearly disappeared into his receding hairline. Stiles crumbles, which is hilarious, because Stiles almost never crumbles. He usually just sticks with it 'till the end, but he can tell it won't work this time. "Look, it was happy hour, and we were drunk...it was a bad idea. As for the noise, it was probably us on the stairs."

"If that's the case, where's Liam?"

Liam almost screams that he's _right there_ , but remembers that he's supposed to be Tate right now.

Sitles' eyes flick over to Liam, and he bites his lip nervously, as if he knew how close Liam was to blurting out his true identity. "He...I don't know. He must have woken up before the rest of us."

"Okay...that still doesn't explain how I got in here with you."

Scott looks so incredibly guilty, and there's no way this guy believes anything they've just said. Stiles opens his mouth, but Scott shushes him with a wave of his hand. "Look, the truth is so much weirder than I think you can handle. The important thing is that we're all safe, okay?" His eyes flick over to Liam before looking at the girls. "Well, I _think_ we're all okay. Just go home and pretend it didn't happen."

The guy looks between the three of them again and his eyes finally settle on 'Tate'. "You're not really Tate, are you? You're Liam. What I don't understand is _how_. I mean, werewolves is enough weirdness for this town."

"You know about werewolves?" Scott asks with raised eyebrows.

"Oh yeah..." he looks at Liam. "I thought you'd remember...you told me about them about three weeks ago. You were rather upset by everything. And I asked if your parents knew, and you said no. That was what seemed to be upsetting you the most - that they didn't know." He looks around, suddenly on-edge. "Where are your parents, by the way?"

"Mom's calling dad in my room. She started having a break down when she saw me like this, which I don't really understand, because I've been six for the whole year."

"Liam...I'm sure your mother's tried to convince you that you've-"

He's interrupted by Liam screaming "Daddy!", as he sees his step-father come up the stairs. The doctor's eyes widen in surprise, before fainting, thankfully falling forwards. If he'd fallen backwards, it would have been a very painful trip down the stairs. "Daddy?" Liam creeps forward, and his mother comes out of Liam's room, picking him up on her way. She kneels next to her second husband's unconscious body and sighs. Liam's neighbour comes out of the bathroom and kneels next to him as well.

Liam's mother startles. "Oh, hello Terry. What brings you here?"

"There was a lot of noise over here last night, so I came over to see what had happened. I got knocked out when I came in the door, though." He glances back at the bathroom. "There are five teenagers in the bathroom. I don't recognise any of them."

Scott comes out as Liam's mother turns to look, Liam still clutching to her side. "Oh. Hello, Scott. Is Stiles there with you?"

"Yeah, along with Malia, Kira and Lori, Brett's sister. I understand that Liam told you about him."

"Oh yes, and Lori too." She smiles. "So, will I get to meet this Brett?"

Scott's face falls. "I'm afraid not. We should...we should tell you everything, even though Liam said you shouldn't know. But I...I don't think we have much of a choice. But...your husband should hear it too. Let us know when he's awake, yeah? We'll be trying to get the girls conscious."

"I should go home. My wife will be getting worried but..." he squeezes Liam's mother's arm comfortingly. "Lucinda, if you need anything, just let me know, okay?"

"Thank you, Terry." She turns back to the bathroom. "Stiles, can you help me move him to the bedroom, please?"

Stiles agrees and picks up Liam's step-dad's shoulders. He gets his hands tucked under his armpits and lifts his torso off the floor. Lucinda grabs his legs, and directs Stiles to the master bedroom.

Liam goes into his own room and makes his bed as best he can, and crawls back into it. He yawns, ready to go back to sleep, when he has a frightening thought - _where's Mason_? He jumps out of bed and runs down the stairs, but Mason's not there. He runs back up. "Where's Mason?" In his head, he asks another question. _How did I know where Mason was last night?_

"What?" Scott turns to him in shock.

"Where's Mason? He was here last night. He wouldn't have gone home. Not without checking in on me first."

Stiles narrows his eyes at Liam. "How do you know he was here last night? Do you remember anything else?"

"I don't know how I know. And...I don't think I remember anything from last night. Maybe it's just because I care about him so much." Another memory hits him like a baseball. "No, wait...they said they'd keep Mason just for insurance, and that..." his eyes widen in fear. "They're going to bite him. They're going to turn Mason."

"What's this talk of biting and turning people?" Lucinda asks as she pokes her head out of her room.

Stiles turns to Lucinda, trying to calm her. "Don't worry about that for now. Just let us know when Liam's dad is up." He turns to Liam. "Can you help me get the others awake, Liam?"

"Sure." He enters the bathroom and scrunches his nose up at the bodies on the floor. "They look dead."

"Yeah, for now. They're al fine, I promise." Scott hands Liam a cloth. Liam looks at the others and goes to Lori, the only person he really recognises out of the bunch. He also vaguely remembers Kira, the Asian girl in the corner, and instinctively knows that the other is Malia. He also remembers a red-headed girl who took care of him yesterday. He decides that asking wouldn't be the best thing right now, especially since Scott seems rather worried about the loss of Mason.

Another memory slaps him across the face. _Mason, falling to the ground, caught by Corey's arms, after he's been turned back into his old self, having killed many innocent humans while caught in a nightmarish shadow._ "Mason." Liam drops the cloth. "He...he was the Beast. I remember that. How do I remember that? But...but..." He starts to hyperventilate. "I just...I just got him back..." His voice is watery with tears.

Scott kneels next to him and hold him close. "It's alright. it's okay. We'll get him back. We'll get them both back, okay?"

Liam struggles to gain some form of control over his breathing. He can't get the air into his lungs. "Scott...Scott...I can't..." his vision starts to blur, and he can't feel the tips of his fingers or toes.

Lori stirring behind Liam is what brings him back. She puts her hand on his back and kisses his cheek. "Hey, Liam." She seems rather calm about the whole thing. She rubs his back softly. "It's going to be okay, Liam. You'll help me get them back. It'll be fine." Liam focuses on her soft, soothing voice. She keeps talking into his ear, and his breathing evens out.

"Thanks, Lori." Liam says, turning into her embrace.

"That's alright. Just relax, okay?" She wraps her arms around Liam's small body. "You're going to be okay. We're going to get them back, and it's all going to be okay."

Liam sighs into her neck. Lucinda comes into the bathroom. "He's awake. So, let's hear what you have to say."

All those who are awake go to the master bedroom, and Liam excitedly hops onto his step-father's lap. He still looks shocked, but remains conscious. "Hey, Liam." He looks unsure of himself. "I mean, you _are_ Liam, right?"

"Yes. I'm Liam." He smiles. "Your son." He cranes his neck and kisses his step-father's cheek. "So...I know this is probably weird, but you need to hear this." He turns to Scott and nods.

"Okay...well, if Liam says it's okay..." he sighs. "Liam, Lori and I...we're werewolves. I know that's a strange thing to say, but..."

"I can believe that." Liam looks at his step-father in surprise. "I can, because your foot healed so quickly. It looked broken, or at least sprained, and then...you were walking on it, just fine. There had to be some reason for that. You didn't even try to fake it."

"Oh." Liam blushes, even though he's in his six-year-old body, and had nothing to do with that. "I didn't even think about it." He frowns. "Probably." He sighs. "Why do I remember some stuff, but not other things? It makes no sense."

"We'll figure it out later. For now...your mother looks like she's about to have a panic attack." Lori says gently.

Liam shifts to hold his mother's hand. She smiles at him weakly. Lori sits next to her and takes her other hand.

Lucinda smiles at her too, and leans over to kiss Liam's cheek. "I...I don't care...I still love you, baby. So...what happened to Brett?"

"Well, last night, another pack came into this house. That's what happened to him - he was taken by them on Saturday, and now they've taken Mason. We don't know where they've taken them, and we can't follow their scent because they've covered it. There's nothing we can think of. I suppose we should have involved someone else, but we were hoping to catch them last night. That's why Liam's a six-year old now." Scott looks down at his feet. "Because we failed...again."

"Don't feel bad about it. We all make mistakes." Liam says, hoping to cheer his Alpha from his pit of sadness.

Scott smiles sadly. "Thanks, Liam." He kneels in front of Liam and takes his hand. "I don't know why they did this to you. I'm so sorry. We'll get Brett and Mason back. I promise."

"It's alright. I know we're going to get them back. It's okay." They all sit in silence until they hear a groan coming from the bathroom.

Scott's in there first, leading Kira to the sink. He rubs her back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Liam thinks she's quite attractive, but sees the way Scott's looking at her - he loves her. She sees Liam, and her face falls. "We didn't protect him." She turns to Liam and holds him close. "I'm sorry, Liam."

"I'm really sick of people apologising." Liam snaps, instantly feeling guilty. Kira looks taken aback, and Scott's fidgeting nervously. "I just..." He's getting frustrated, and he just knows that he needs to get away. He struggles out of Kira's arms and runs to his room, trying not to slam the door behind him. He's having trouble, and he wishes that Mason were here - which, of course, makes him feel worse. _This is my fault. They were here looking for me. I'm the reason they're gone._ Liam throws himself onto his mattress as he feels his claws and fangs extending. He bites his pillow and screams, his sharp features ripping at the cloth of his pillowcase.

The door opens gently, and Liam whines, knowing he's probably in trouble. He expects the person to speak right away, but they don't. The bed dips next to him, and there's a small hand placed on the base of his neck. "It's alright, little Liam." Lori says sweetly. "You're okay. You don't have anything to worry about." She starts to sing softly, her voice litling and subtly beautiful. Liam feels himself relax into the mattress and his claws and fangs recede back into his body. He turns over and looks up into her sweet, angelic face.

"I knew I fell for you for a reason." Liam says, not really knowing what his words mean. He sees the smile in her eyes before it reaches her lips.

"You're really sweet, Liam." She kisses his brow before getting up. "We should go and see the others now."

Liam blushes. "I-"

"They don't blame you. You're only six." Liam reassures him with a smile and her usual motherly manner.

Liam's eyes sink to the floor, but he sighs. "Well, alright then."

  


**Brett's POV**

**Tuesday, 11:51 AM**

When Brett next wakes up, it's to the leering face of the Alpha. "Good morning sweetheart."

Brett feels a rush of hatred for the man, but refuses to acknowledge him. He turns his head to the side, but the Alpha grips his hair and turns his face back. "Oh no, sweetheart, you've got something to look at." He holds up a picture taken in darkness. Even so, he can see the tiny form of Liam lying in his bed, being swallowed by his blankets made for a sixteen-year-old. The picture's taken away, and replaced by one of Scott, Kira, Stiles, Malia, Lori and a man Brett doesn't know piled together, unconscious in a tiny bathroom that Brett doesn't recognise. The final picture sends Brett over the edge. It's actually two pictures taped together; a macabre 'before and after' comparison, as if the subject is just a model for a beauty cream advert.

The first picture shows Mason looking absolutely terrified, and the second shows his eyes glowing yellow, fangs extended, the claws of his own hands digging into his neck. Brett roars in anguish for his friend. "What did you do to him?" He cries.

"I think you can see, Brett. But why such sorrow? You're brothers now."

Brett gnashes his teeth at the smirking Alpha. "He never wanted this life. And he could have died. And he's _Mason_ , the sweetest boy you'll ever meet. You can't turn him into...into..." Brett's voice cracks as if he's going through puberty again. "You're monsters."

The Alpha laughs at his pain, and Brett re-doubles his efforts to just kill the son of a bitch right there and then. He is unsuccessful, but it makes him feel better to be trying. He feels the bindings of his left wrist loosen, and works silently on it. With a roar of triumph, he slashes across the Alpha's chest, dismayed that it heals almost instantly. He steps back with a chuckle.

"Such ferocity. Perhaps I misjudged your feelings. Could it be that it's Mason you're in love with?"

Brett lets out a fearsome cry that rattles the windows of the place, hoping that Liam's listening. "Get back here, you bastard!" He's working on getting his other arm released, but he never makes it. His left wrist is seized, and forced back down against the table. They tie it back with more twine, this time thicker. They reinforce the other knots, and then leave him to scream and roar and cry until his throat's dry.

After he's finished, the Alpha comes back with a hostage. Brett doesn't even need to look to know it's Mason. He moans in grief as he looks at his crush's best friend. "I'm so sorry, Mason." He says, feeling like his throat has been rubbed vigorously with sandpaper.

Mason's eyes find his, and Brett's surprised to see that he doesn't look sad. "These people have taught me the good of this." There's an undertone of unsteadiness. _He's still not fully under their control._ Brett feels a glimmer of hope. Faint, but still there.

"Mason, Mason, please. This isn't you." Mason's claws and fangs descend. "Remember how good you are, how strong, Mason. Mason, please. Mason, don't do this."

There's a flicker of unease in Mason's eyes, but he keeps coming. "This _is_ who I am. You don't know me."

"I might not, but Liam does. You remember Liam, right Mason? He's your best friend. You have to know that he loves you. He helped save you earlier this year. Don't you remember? He cares so much about you, Mason. I bet he's really worried about you. Pl-"

"Shut up." Mason says with a shaky voice. He shakes his head, and sounds a little more sure of himself. "I don't know anyone by the name of Liam. I've never...known anyone by that...name."

Brett can see the cracks forming and surges forward with more words. "But you have to. He knows you, loves you, because you're best friends. If anyone knows you, it's him. You've been friends since early childhood." Brett remembers seeing the two boys playing in the park near his house when he was younger. He now regrets being afraid of talking them in case they found out about his supernatural status. _Someone did anyway, and sold us to the hunters, killing my parents. All because of fear._ "Mason, please. You used to play together every day. When you were boys. I watched you with envy. I wanted someone to love me so deeply, know my true self. All I had was my parents, and they were taken from me. Imagine how distraught he must be right now, not knowing where his _brother_ is." That's what breaks him.

Mason falls to his knees and sobs. "I'm sorry. How...how could I forget?" He turns angrily to the Alpha. "You did this." He cuts the ropes at Brett's wrists, and jumps to his feet. Brett joins him as soon as he's freed his ankles. He's just about to tear into his captor's face when he's hit over the head and everything fades to black.

  


**Tuesday, 4:29 PM**

Brett groans and turns his head. He's met by the bruised face of Mason. _They must have hit him hard for him to still be bruised._ "Mason?" Brett whispers, his voice still hoarse. Mason groans and rolls to face him as best as he can with his hands tied.

"Brett?" Something flashes across his face, and his bruises start to heal. "I'm so sorry, Brett. I tried to resist it, but they injected me with something and I...I just-" He starts to cry. "Where's Liam?"

"Liam's coming, and very soon, too. Scott must be just about out of ideas, now. He went to his pathetic excuse for an Emissary just hours ago." A sadistic smile spreads across his face. "And if you just look to your right..."

With a sinking heart, Brett looks to his right. He sees Hayden strung up like a butterfly on display. A small whimper escapes her throat. "No." Brett breathes. She shivers with the effort of holding herself up so she doesn't crush her lungs. The Emissary steps closer to her and lifts a camera.

Brett's so disgusted that he almost vomits. "You're going to take a _picture_? Really? What kind of sick bastard are you?"

"Oh, this isn't for me. It's for Liam. The longer he takes, the more people we're going to take." He walks over to Brett and hauls him to his feet. "Which means that it's your turn, sweetheart." He snaps a picture of Brett growling at him, making sure to get his hands, red and raw from chafing, in the frame.

He shoves Brett back and picks Mason up. "Bare your fangs for me, sweetheart. Smile for the camera. Maybe even a flash of those beautiful eyes."

Mason stands awkwardly for a minute before slowly letting his fangs drop. His eyes glow a dull yellow, and his ears elongate.

"Perfect." The guy takes the picture just as a tear slips down Mason's cheek. He looks at the image on the screen, and his grin widens. "Oh yes. This is just wonderful. If this doesn't make him come to us, I don't know what will." He leaves with a careless flick of his wrist. "I trust you can sit yourself back down."

As soon as the door slams shut, Brett gets to his knees. "Don't move, Mason." The younger boy nods and stands as still as he can. Brett leans his shoulder against Mason's leg and pushes himself up onto his feet. When he gets there, he stands back-to-back with the shorter teen.

"Fuck." Brett mutters under his breath. "You're too short." He bends his knees until he can reach Mason's hands. He cuts the rope as quickly and as efficiently as he can. He feels the rope giving, but he falls forward because of the angle.

Brett grunts when he lands, and Mason turns to the noise. "Brett?"

"Try to pull your hands apart." Brett says breathlessly, still winded from his impact with the floor.

Mason does, and the frayed rope loosens. Brett smiles at the progress, until he sees something move out of the corner of his eye. He looks up and sees the Emissary grinning down at them from a raised walkway. He's still holding his damn camera.

"He can see us." Brett says in disbelief. _Fucking bastard. I bet he's filming this._ "What the Hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to give Liam a few presents, Brett. This is just a little home movie. Did you want to greet your crush, sweetheart?"

Brett growls, but Mason rises to the bait. "Liam, don't come here. I don't know what they want with you, or us, but it's not going to be good. Just stay where you are. We'll get out on our own. Somehow."

"What? No 'I love you's from the cast?"

Hayden growls at the man. "Like Hell. You're probably not even filming us."

"Oh but my dear, I am. And that's not even the best bit. Maybe I'll film Liam while he's watching this, when he sees the pictures I've taken. Emotional abuse is always so fun." He says it all with a twisted kind of nostalgia, as if he's done this before.

Brett turns to Mason. "Keep going. Untie yourself. We'll then get Hayden down."

"Oh, we'll just put her back up, as well as you two. I mean, we wouldn't want you tearing each other apart during the full moon, now would we?" _The full moon's this close? How did I not notice?_ The Emissary laughs at the look on Brett's face. "Oh, don't worry - it's not tonight. But I'll be here in two nights' time to see if the little African can escape his bindings. I bet that he can't, but my dear Alpha thinks you're strong enough to."

"'My dear Alpha' my ass. I can tell that you hate him." Hayden screeches from where she's tied up. _She would have made a better Banshee._ Brett thinks. "I bet you've even got your own agenda, right?"

He closes the camera and shakes his head. "Very clever, little girl, but you won't be conscious for much longer." The Emissary leaves, and a grey smoke makes Brett's vision hazy.

"Mason...keep...trying to..."

  


**Liam's POV**

Liam's not sure what wakes him up, but he hears the mailbox flap squeal in protest as it's opened slowly. It sounds unnaturally loud to his superhuman senses in the excessively still night. Liam goes downstairs to investigate, and sees an envelope on the floor. There's a camera in it. Liam cautiously turns the camera on and is stratled by the noise it makes. The first image makes him gasp. It's a picture of himself in the darkness, in his own room, six-years-old.

With a creeping sense of dread, Liam clicks to the next image - Scott, Stiles, his neighbour, Lori, Malia and Kira cast nonchalantly about his bathroom. He starts to breathe heavier as he clicks for the next picture. It's a rather innocent photograph, if you take out the fact that someone broke in to take it. It's his mother and father sleeping in their bed together. His mother has her head tossed to the side, her leg thrown over her husband's waist, and his step-father has his arm behind her head, his other arm hanging limply off the mattress. Liam allows himself a small smile - they look totally relaxed and peaceful.

The photograph is so...well, beautiful that the next one shocks him so much he screams. It's a picture of Mason, his face badly bruised. He hears his mother and father jump awake and run down the stairs. His father's there first. "What's wrong? Liam?"

Liam can't say anything - he just hands his father the camera. He looks at it and frowns. "How did you get this?"

"In the mailbox. There are more, but I don't know if I can bear to look. Go back a few."

His father does, and he gasps. "You didn't take these?" Liam shakes his head. "Who did?"

"I don't know." His father goes forward a few pictures and gasps again. "What?" His father turns the camera to face Liam, and he lets out his own gasp of surprise and horror. The picture is of Hayden strung up, arms and legs spread-eagled, looking like she's in pain. Liam grabs the camera and clicks next. He whines when he sees Brett tied up, looking exhausted. He then makes the mistake of going further. He roars in rage when he sees Mason with his arms tied behind his back, baring his fangs, his eyes glowing yellow. The thing that really makes him upset, though, is the single tear that catches the light.

He turns to his father, fangs bared, claws extended, the camera clutched tightly in his hand. "Where's Scott?"

His father looks terrified. "Liam..."

"Where's Scott?" Liam screams so loud, it shakes the foundations of their house. He's breathing heavily, and he grits his teeth in frustration. "Never mind. I'll find him myself."

Liam runs out the door and follows Scott's scent to his house. "Scott!"

Scott comes out to meet him. "What's wrong?"

Liam shows Scott the picture. "Get me there. I want to kill them. Every last one of them."


End file.
